Bonjour, Chérie
by k-tiraam
Summary: After the death of Professor Xavier, Cyclops and Jean Grey, they were short of X-Men. From Hank’s suggestion, they began to look for new members. Storm takes Rogue and Iceman with her to New Orleans. /ONE-SHOT\


**Disclaimer:** X-Men and its characters are properties of Stan Lee and MARVEL COMICS co., etc. I do not own them nor do I make any money out of this. This is written for fan entertainment only.

**Characters:** Storm, Rogue, Iceman, Gambit, Wolverine and Beast. (Plus others.)  
**Pairing:** Iceman & Rogue / Gambit + Rogue  
**Rating: K+**  
**Category:** One-shot, post-X3, general, movie-verse  
**Fiction note:** Mild spoilers of the X3-novelization, written by Chris Claremont. Also, it's loyal to the comics, like the colour of Rogue's eyes.

**Summary:** After the death of Professor Xavier, Cyclops and Jean Grey, they were short of X-Men. From Hank's suggestion, they began to look for new members. Storm takes Rogue and Iceman with her to New Orleans.

* * *

An X-Men Movie Fanfiction

**Bonjour, Chérie**

Written by k-tiraam © 2009  
Beta-read & edited by Poisoned Princess

* * *

The doors of the School for Gifted Youngsters have been reopened once again. All its students are returning to the place that was not only a place where they can learn. But it is also a place that some call it: home.

Many months ago, a lot of things happened at the mansion. There were many tragedies. There was the death of Scott Summers (also known as "Cyclops"). There was also the rebirth and then death of Jean Grey due to the awakening of a latent part of her powers called the "Phoenix". The greatest tragedy of all was the death of Charles Xavier. He was their professor, founder of the school, their friend and to some, their "father". Many wept for him and for others who were lost. Most of them did not know for certain how he died. Only those who witnessed it, told to those who needed to know.

But death is only part of life and life goes on – slowly but surely. It takes time for everyone to heal from the wounds left from the tragedy.

"Marie? Are you in there?" Bobby's voice came from the door as he knocked over it.

Marie – a young woman also known as "Rogue" – turned her eyes away from the novel she was reading to the door. She bookmarked it and went to open the door. Her boyfriend, Bobby, was at the hall about to knock the door again. Once the door opened, he stopped before he could touch Marie by accident.

Marie's "gift" prevents her from touching others with bare skin. The simplest action such as touch was something she yearned for very much. Since the day her mutant powers appeared. She had a chance to gain the ability to touch after hearing the news about the Cure. In the end she didn't take it. She couldn't. No matter how much she despised her so-call "gift", it was part of who she was. And it was the easy way for her to "control" her powers. She really did want to have complete control over her powers without any cures created by "normal" humans. She still wouldn't give up on that hope.

"Ah'm here. What's up?" She leaned against the doorway, looking at her boyfriend.

"Storm asked us to meet her and the others at the office. They are holding a meeting." Bobby turned to walk down the hallway.

Marie blinked her eyes twice in puzzlement before following his lead. There was no warm greeting nor hugs from him. Lately, he has been distant from her – even more than before. She wants to deny the facts, but after seeing the way he behaves around her. It was no use to deny the facts at all.

They were falling out of love. Still, she has to clear things up before stating the facts.

Hopefully, they would have a chance to talk things through.

Hopefully soon.

* * *

Downstairs, in Ororo's office, which used to be Xavier's office, Hank and Ororo were talking and waiting for two young mutants. Kitty and Piotr were already there; Kitty was sitting on a couch while Piotr was standing next to it. Warren and recently returned Kurt Wagner were also there, getting to know each other for the first time. Once again, Kurt introduced himself as the "Incredible Nightcrawler", earning a snort from Logan.

While they were talking to each other, Logan was staring out the open window, smoking one of his cigars. It was amazing that he decided to stay – this time. He had been a loner and a wanderer for so long. This place, Xavier's mansion, had become something that he could call "home".

As he finished smoking his cigar, Logan started to focus on what Hank and Ororo were talking about. "Are you certain that your friend's son still resides there," asked the blue-furred mutant.

"Yes, I'm certain, Hank. Charles knew him as well. Jean-Luc once contacted us, requesting that we help out his son to control his powers. Right after you left here, Hank. It's quite understandable that you haven't met him before." Ororo told him. "But he didn't want to stay here. He only stayed here until he gained control over his powers and returned home."

"I see." Hank rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"And now yah want him to be part of X-Men?" Logan said, as he looked over his shoulder at them.

"Yes. We are short of members and the young ones here still needs some training in martial arts. No offence, Logan, but your methods are quite...brutal," the new headmistress said.

"Yeah, but hey, they work." Logan shrugged his shoulders, smirking.

Before she could scold him, a knock from the door cut her off. "You may enter." She replied.

Bobby and Marie came inside and closed the door behind them. Marie was a bit startled by seeing Kitty there also. She should have known: after all, she was a member of Ororo's team as was she. Still, Marie couldn't help but remember seeing Bobby and Kitty ice-skating and the kiss.

Marie sighed softly to get rid of the memory before turning her attention to the older woman. "We are here, Ms. Munroe. So, why did you call us for?"

"Marie, you don't have to call me that. You can call me Ororo or Storm if you like. After all, you are part of the X-Men along with Bobby and the others. You're not just a student anymore." Ororo smiled gently.

Months ago, Ororo admitted that she was upset about Marie considering taking the Cure. In time and after talking with Hank, she calmed down and began to understand why Marie reacted like she did. She was about to apologize Marie for her actions, when she heard that Marie didn't take the Cure after all. The young girl fell into her arms and cried for the loss of her chance to touch. Ororo couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. And felt guilty for causing her change her mind; to miss such a chance to touch others. Ever since, the African beauty had become Marie's confident and friend – an older sister the Mississippian girl never had. Also, Ororo took it as her duty to help Marie to find a way to control her powers, with Hank helping them out. But as for now, she was training Marie and her friends to become the new team of X-Men.

"I called you two here because I need you to come along with me on a trip," she told them. "We are not going on a mission. Well, not quite. But I don't see the harm in having some back-up for the trip."

"So, what's the trip all about then?" Bobby asked, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

"To hire more mutants, so we get new team of X-Men in case something happens to us." Logan said as he lighted new cigar, earning a scolding from Ororo for smoking indoors.

"A new team?" Kitty voiced out in puzzlement. "I thought we were the new team?"

"You are," Hank confirmed, "However, even you can't hold up after going on mission after mission continually. Which is why we need new members, just in case, my young friend."

"We are dividing into three teams: Marie and Bobby, you will come with me. Kitty, you will go with Hank. Which leaves Piotr and Warren; you two will go with Logan. As for Kurt, he will remain here to watch over the mansion and the students." Ororo told them.

"Heh. Finally, someone else got the babysitter's job." Logan chuckled. Marie hid her laugh behind her hand. Before Kurt, that responsibility was shoved to Logan. He wasn't so keen about it either.

Ororo cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "I believe that no one objects this?" She received no arguments from them. "Then it's settled." She looked through the files on the table and gave two of them to Hank and two to Logan also. "Hank, you will contact these two. Weeks ago, I received phone calls about their mutant powers. I could've known it sooner, if we had someone who can use the Cerebro..."

"I understand, my friend," Hank gently said, patting her on the shoulder.

Ororo turned to Logan, who was already looking through the files. "Logan, they are your responsibility. You will take Blackbird to get them. And Logan, please, do not frighten them."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever 'Ro," Logan grumbled and handed over the files to Warren.

"Good then. We will leave tomorrow morning. I suggest that you pack today and get a good night sleep."

"Are we expecting any troubles?" Piotr asked with his Russian accent.

"I hope not, Piotr. I hope not." Ororo answered.

They did as they were told. They packed their bags and went to sleep early. Well, some of them did. Only Logan and Hank stayed up late. Eventually, they also went to sleep.

* * *

Early in the morning, they gathered into the kitchen before leaving. Logan's team took the Blackbird, as planned. Hank and Ororo's teams were going to travel on airplanes to reach their location. All the teams' members wished each other good luck for their trips, before they departed from the mansion. Noticing a small movement behind her, Marie glanced over her shoulder just slightly. She saw how tenderly Bobby hugged Kitty to say goodbye. Seeing such a thing pained her, but she decided to ignore it for now. There was no reason to let her thoughts dwell on it.

There was always time to have this matter settled – after this trip.

Hours later, Ororo, Marie and Bobby found themselves on their flight to New Orleans. Ororo was feeling slightly nauseated. Not because of the flight but because of the enclosed space in the plane. Her claustrophobia was getting to her. Thankfully, Marie was sitting next to her. She was soothing her by holding onto the older woman's hand with her gloved one. Bobby was sitting by the window next to Marie, snoring already.

Even though her friend was feeling unwell; Marie could help but to feel excited. Once she found out they were going to New Orleans, the southern girl brightened up. It has been very long time since she had been there. She used to go to New Orleans with her parents before her mutation had kicked in. They used to go to see the Mardi Gras Festival. She loved it there. It some-what reminded her of home.

Her southern inheritance was screaming within her to explore the streets of New Orleans – once they reached there.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

After the long flight, they finally reached New Orleans' airport. As soon as they got a hold of their luggage, they went to the hotel where they have a reservation. Each of them have their own room to stay in. Ororo told them that it could take a day or two or even more than that to find the person they were looking for.

"How will we find this mutant, Storm?" Bobby asked. They were all in Ororo's room, having a small meeting.

"I admit; it will be a tricky one. But I know someone who will tell us where to find him. You can leave that to me."

"Yah said that yah know him. Could yah tell us something about him?" Marie curiously titled her head to the older woman.

"Well, he's close to your age, only couple of years older than you. A bit taller than Robert, he's quite athletic and slightly muscular. He has auburn hair that reaches to his chin. Or at least he did the last time I saw him." Ororo murmured the later part. "I have to warn you, Marie, he's quite the charmer. Has been since the day I met him, when he was a small boy." Ororo winked at her.

Hearing that, Bobby couldn't help but frown.

"Really? Ah'll let yah know that Ah'm not so easy to be charmed by a "swamp rat"." Marie smirked.

"I believe you," Ororo chuckled gently. Then she remembered something else; "Oh! Once you go to the streets, be watchful. Look for the young man that I described to you, with sunglasses and brown trench coat. You see, his eyes are pretty sensitive to the sun light and are quite unique."

"Like Cyclops?" It was Bobby, who spoke out and not as carefully and gently as he should have. Marie gasped softly before turning to Bobby to frown at him. Didn't he realize that the mere mention of Cyclops still hurt Ororo?

Ororo was quiet for the moment, looking out of the window. "No, not quite like Cyclops. They are just...sensitive." She frowned lightly at her reflection on the window. "Also, while you're on streets, be on the look out for thieves. New Orleans is crawling with thieves, especially at the tourist places."

"No worries, Ororo. We'll be careful," Marie assured her. "Then, we are going?"

"Actually, I will be going to see this person who knows his location. You two will be playing as tourists," Ororo turned around to look at them. "At the same time as you're looking for him."

"Okay then," Bobby walked to the door with Marie following him. Just before Ororo closed the door, Marie looked at her. "By the way, what's his name?"

"Hm? Oh, his name is... Remy LeBeau. Also known as Gambit."

* * *

It was only a matter of minutes until Ororo found the Cajun cafeteria where her friend had wanted to meet. She stepped inside the cafeteria, looking for him. It was hard to find him, until she saw a wave from the corner of the cafeteria and walked towards to the location.

"_Ma amie_," the man in his early fifties stood up, "'is good t' see yah!" He gave a warm-welcoming hug to her, to which she answered.

The man was a bit taller than her, and was still very handsome looking despite his age. He was wearing brown jacket, gray button-up shirt and dark jeans, with a pair of dark brown boots the color of which had faded away a bit. His brown hair was showing a bit of gray and was tied in a low ponytail.

"It is good to see you too, Jean-Luc." Ororo smiled at him. Jean-Luc pulled the chair for her and helped her to sit down by the table.

"Before we begin to talk, yah want to order something, _petite_?" Jean-Luc waved his hand for the waiter.

"Just a cup of coffee, if you don't mind?" Ororo leaned against the table.

"'Is fine t' me," Jean-Luc turned to make an order for them in French. Once the waiter was gone, the man turned to her. "Now then. Let's get down to business, _non_? You phoned me days ago, asking about _mon fils'_ location?"

"That's correct. We need new members for our team **and** someone who knows martial arts. I came to the conclusion that Remy is the right man for the job. He will be trained, but he will also be helping me to train others. He is quite "skilful", thanks to you." She praised the man before her.

"_Merci._ But it would go against all what he is: th' Prince of Thi'ves."

Ororo sighed: she knew he would say that. The waiter came back, bringing their order to them. Ororo thanked for him for it as did Jean-Luc. She took a sip of her coffee before turning back to the man before her. "My friend, do you remember what Charles once told you? Years ago?"

"Depends on what it was about," Jean-Luc stared at her warily.

"His powers. That there is a chance they will grow even stronger than they are now. Even more that he can imagine. I also remember Charles once saying: _"if something like that ever happens, contact us and we'll help him"_."

Jean-Luc exhaled deeply: he remembered it. All too well. When Remy's mutation took a next step, it frightened him. He knew that Remy's eyes were the first step. He knew that there would be time for the next step to appear. When it came, he wasn't prepared for it nor was Remy. It happened so suddenly. One minute Remy was playing cards with his older brother, Henri and their cousins. Then suddenly, the cards began to glow a hot magenta colour in his hands. In panic, Remy threw the cards out of the window and they exploded.

It didn't end there; after that Remy touched the table and it also began to glow in the same way as the cards. There was shouting and running out of the room when the explosion happened again. Jean-Luc came running to see what was going on. All he saw was Remy holding his hands out, keeping them away from him and trying not to touch anyone or anything. The boy was panicking: he didn't know what to do or how to stop his powers. The older man took control and calmed down his adopted son, to gain the control over his powers. It helped. After that, Remy had been fearful of his powers.

Days later, they came. The mutants from Xavier's mansion: to help and giving Remy a chance to gain control over his powers. They accepted it. This was something that even the Guild of Thieves couldn't do for their prince. And so went the young thief to New York for couple of years and then he returned home.

Ororo could see what he was thinking about, but she remained quiet. She sat there and waited for his decision. She didn't have to wait for it for long. Jean-Luc looked into her eyes.

"Dat boy is living by himself now. Since th' day he came back, he felt dat it was fo' the best. Now that it's early in da evening, he's at th' streets... **working**."

* * *

Away from the cafeteria, Bobby and Marie were walking around. They were looking around and buying something for themselves, little souvenirs and something to eat. But they hadn't forgotten that they had a small mission: to look for a mutant called Remy LeBeau.

"It will take days to find him in this crowd!" Bobby said in frustration.

"Ah know, no need to shout about it, Bobby." Marie frowned at him.

Bobby sighed, walking a bit ahead of Marie. Now this action didn't sit with Marie well. She huffed at him and sped up her walking. "It's bettah that we are close to each other. Like Ororo told us: there are thieves all around here."

"How do you know that?" Bobby turned around to face her.

"Mah daddy once was here by himself. On his way t' home, he got robbed... durin' the **daytime**."

"Woah! The thieves sure are brave around here!"

"Yeah. That's why Ah didn't take my purse with meh. That would only attract more thieves. Also, it's bettah to walk with someone than alone. We did that when Ah used to come here with mah family."

Bobby lifted an eyebrow at her. "You know, lately, your southern accent has grown stronger."

Marie shrugged; "No surprises there. Ah **am** from Mississippi, yah know? Ah grew up there, so there are some things that won't go away." _'Like mah powers... they are also here to stay...'_

"I think your accent sounds great..." Bobby's mind wandered off thoughtfully.

Marie stared at him with mild dislike for his choice of words. "...Thanks." _'Ah guess.'_

Even though they had been a couple for more than a year and a half, Bobby still lacked the skill for romantic speeches. They had to be careful of touching each other because of her powers. But lately, their relationship was on thin ice. They were still together physically, but she had started to doubt if their feelings were the same when they had started dating. No, they were the same. They hadn't changed at all. But Marie was denying the sad truth; so was Bobby. She could see it in the way he has been behaving around her. And the way he was with Kitty.

Marie gently shook her head: now was not the time for that. Not here in the Big Easy. "Ah don't know about yah, but Ah surely wanna sit down fo' a while. Mah feet are killing me from all that walkin'."

"Sure. How about that park over there?" Bobby pointed at the bench in the park.

"Fine with me," Marie nodded, walking a head of him. She sat on the bench while Bobby remained standing before her, looking at something. He was looking at the ice-cream stand, which was close-by.

"You want some ice-cream?" Bobby smiled at her.

"Yeah, Ah would like that."

"Wait here for a bit, I'll be right back," Bobby told her before going to buy the ice-creams for them. Marie sighed, leaning back against the bench and looking up. _'Oh well...Nothin' else to do but to wait.'_ She looked at Bobby was still waiting for his turn. _'Still we haven't seen anyone with Ororo's description. Ah wonder if we will find him at all… Ah hope Ororo has better luck.'_

* * *

He has been following and watching the young couple from a far since they walked by the dark alley he was hiding. The one called Gambit, Remy LeBeau.

Back in the alley few hundred meters away, he was hiding from his enemies – the Guild of Assassins. He ran into them while "working" and as usual, they made the first move to attack him. The heir of the Assassins' Guild, Julien Boudreaux was with the group. He voided them by distracting them with his mutant power, bio-kinetically charging his cards and throwing them to distract them. Then he ran away, he didn't want fight them. There were too many innocent bystanders around them.

Julien still held a grudge against him for breaking his sister Bella Donna's heart. The truth was that it was **her** who broken up with **him**. But Julien didn't see it that way because he was too enraged to hear any reasons or truth.

But then came the big news from both leaders of the Guilds which made Julien even more mad – there was to be an arranged marriage between Bella Donna and Remy. The purpose of it was to seal the truce between the Thieves and Assassins. Both Remy and Bella Donna hadn't been very keen about it. Since their breakup, they had been barely able to tolerate each other. Remy had managed to postpone the wedding for a year, but time was running out.

Now, something or more like **someone** had caught his interest. As he was hiding, he heard the southern accent of a young woman. Sure, there were a lot of women with southern accent, but this one had more like a Mississippi accent than others. Not to mention that it caught his attention even more than others' had.

Remy took a peek from his hiding place and saw a gorgeous vision. A young woman close to his age, with reddish-brown hair and white bangs. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and her eyes were green. Her face was so captiving and beautiful with a light make-up. He took notice that she was way over-dressed with a silky scarf, dark red long-sleeved shirt, black gloves and jeans. But man, they were hugging nicely against her body, showing off all her feminine curves. How he wanted to run his hands over them. And kiss her pouty, red lips…

His day-dream was rudely cut off by voice of a young man talking to her. Oh, she had company? Friend? Boyfriend? Hard to say. Even so, no woman could resist his charms or flirting, whether they were taken or not.

With that, Remy followed them all the way to the park. The young woman was sitting on the park bench, waiting for her companion to come back from the ice-cream stand. Excellent. Now was the right time for him to charm the lady. Just when he was about to approach her, he cursed in French and hid himself in the crowd. Julien and his lackeys were here also! Great, just his luck.

He was about to abandon his little mission and go home, until he noticed they were heading to the woman he had been staring at. Oh wonderful! Hopefully they weren't planning to involve **her** in this mess!

Remy decided to stay hidden within the crowd for a while, observing what would happen next.

* * *

She was bored of waiting.

It certainly took Bobby some time to get the ice-cream.

Marie glanced at him. Yup, now it was his turn in the line. Hopefully he remembered her favourite flavour: mint ice-cream with little bit chocolate and nougat on it.

She sighed again and looked at her lap.

Suddenly, a big shadow fell over her, making her look up. Oh great, it was some gang. From the look on their faces, they are up to no good. Why her? "May Ah help you guys with somethin'?" Marie looked at them warily.

"Yeah. Have yah seen a guy with auburn hair and a brown trench coat around here?" The one with the blonde hair and blue eyes asked her, he might have been the leader of the group. Marie wanted to gag, he seriously needed a bath.

"No, Ah haven't." But there was something about his question that bothered her. A guy with auburn hair and brown trench coat... could it be...?

The leader cursed in French and was looking around with his lackeys.

"Rogue? What's going on?"

_'Bobby! Just in time!'_ Marie sighed in relief. "Nothin' at all, they were just askin'. Let's just go, okay?" She was about to take the ice-cream he bought for her, when a larger hand grabbed onto her sleeved arm. She was grateful that she was wearing her long-sleeved shirt now. She turned and realized it was the leader again and he looked pretty pissed off.

"Hold it, _fille_! Are yah certain, no one came by?"

"Yeah, Ah'm certain. Now let go of me!"

"You heard her, let her go!" Bobby demanded, looking mad as well. He was ready to fight because the ice-cream in his hand was getting colder and colder.

"Yah stay out of this, _garçon_! The leader glared at Bobby.

"_Non_, Julien. **Y'**leave de lady alone. She has nothin' to do with dis." A voice came behind the group. Everyone turned towards the source of the voice and saw a young man in his early twenties. He was shuffling his cards and glaring at Julien who was still holding onto Marie's covered arm.

"So, yah were here, **LeBeau**..." Julien snarled at him. He still hadn't loosened his hold on Marie.

"_Oui_, I'm here. Now..." Remy took a card from his deck. "Let her go..." He charged one of his cards, making it glow dangerously. "Y' know, y' don't wanna mess with **Gambit**..."

_'It's him! The guy we were supposed to look fer!'_ Marie gasped. My, oh my... She couldn't help but to admire his looks. What a sight he was: tall, had quite a handsome face, with an athletic and lean body – or so she managed to see under the trench coat he was wearing. Just the way Ororo described him!

He was dressed up in black shirt with a flaming cards-design over it, black jeans and brown combat boots. But his face…oh, if only she could see it fully. His sunglasses covered half of his face. But she could see his boyish and yet handsome face, nonetheless. She wished to see his eyes behind those red dark glasses. Ororo was right about him: from the mere look at him she could see that he was a charmer – a flirter. Was it her, or did the temperature rise all the sudden? No, she needed to remain focused! And get free from Julien's hold!

_"Oh no! It's de Assassins!"_ Someone spoke within the crowd around them. _"Dat poor girl! She's doomed!" "There's nothin' anyone can do now!"_ More murmuring was heard and some of the locals started running away from the scene. They knew of the Guilds and knew not to mess up with them, when they were having one of their fights.

What they didn't know was that both Bobby and Marie had been trained in self-defence – with or without their powers. Marie knew that they had to keep low profile and not to let the people know that they were mutants.

With a sudden move of her palm, Marie managed to hit Julien on the nose. Julien yelled in pain and let her loose. Once he removed his hold on her, Marie kicked him in the stomach. He should have been thankful that she didn't wear high-heeled boots. Marie mentally thanked Logan for the extra lessons in self-defence.

Remy whistled lowly, admiring her – the lady had spunk. He liked that in a girl. A smirk appeared on his face when he heard Julien curse loudly.

As Marie took care of Julien, Bobby quickly iced the ground under Julien's lackeys' feet, making them fall over. But that didn't mean he didn't see the way the one called "LeBeau" smirked at Marie. That sort of action ticked him off. He had better not be thinking about his girlfriend!

"Looks like y'didn't need Gambit's help after all," Remy clapped at their performance. But he spoke too soon because Julien recovered quickly and pointed a gun at the back of Marie.

"No one moves or de _fille_ will get it!" Julien took the safety off.

"Why you--!"

"Bobby! No!" Marie shouted at him stopping him from doing anything irrational. She was scared now: she might have powers but what good were they now? She didn't have ability to fly and she didn't have super-strength. She was only an energy and life stealer; without borrowing someone else's powers, she couldn't do anything.

This didn't sit so well with Remy: a gun pointed at the innocent bystander. At the beautiful woman, nonetheless! No one else might have been able to see it, but a reddish glow sparked behind his sunglasses as he glared at Julien. "Let her be, Julien. Dis have nothin' to do with her!"

"Maybe, _mais_ at least I got yer off guard, LeBeau!" He turned the gun on him and fired it. The sudden firing caused Marie to shriek in fright and duck. Bobby made a wall of ice around her to shield her and him. Remembering Remy, he quickly aimed his arm forward him to shield him as well but he saw that Remy was taking care of himself already. He was dodging the bullets with his adamantium bo-staff like a pro. The thief moved so quickly and gracefully that Marie couldn't help but to be awe of him. It was like watching the fine art of fencing.

"Y'should know bettah, Julien, dat de **Thi'ves** are **always** on guard around de Assassins!" Remy kicked Julien in the chest with full speed, knocking him over. As he saw an opportunity, Remy took a hold of Marie's gloved hands, helping her up quickly. "Quickly, _chérie_! We bettah run, now dat they be down!"

"Hey, just wait a min--!" Bobby started but was cut off by Marie.

"Bobby! We bettah do as he says! Ah don't wanna be aimed at!"

Bobby frowned at her, just when did she become so pushy? But he hated to admit it, she was right. They were caught up in something that was none of their business. The opposite side – the Assassins – wouldn't listen to reason at all. They attacked first and then asked questions – much like Wolverine did when he came to the mansion.

The three of them began to run with Remy leading them through the crowd. Most people in the crowd quickly got out of the way. Remy still hadn't let go of Marie's gloved hand. For some reason, she didn't want him to let go of her. And she didn't have much of a choice either. The way Remy was running from side to side, she would've gotten lost. They ran through different shopping areas and buildings to confuse their followers. If she hadn't been trained enough, she would have been breathless and not because of the thief before her, either.

With Remy in the lead, they managed to void their attackers. When they stopped, Remy let go of Marie's hand and went to make sure the Assassins weren't following them. No one was in sight except for the tourists and local residents. Good. The young thief was relieved and relaxed enough to pay more attention to the ones he had just helped out. _'Mon dieu... She b' more beautiful now I look at her closer... The homme... well, maybe next time, I get chance to b' with the belle only...'_

"Y'alright, _petite_?" He took her gloved hand into his, staring at her face.

Marie blushed lightly from his action and quickly looked at her feet, occasionally looking at their helper. "A-Ah'm fine. Thanks fo' askin'..."

Bobby gaped at her action, there was no way this Cajun managed to charm **his** girlfriend! She said it herself to Ororo; no charmer could charm her!

"_Bon_," Remy smiled seductively, "It would've been a terrible fo' a _belle femme_ like y'to b' harmed by those fools."

She leaned towards to him, his voice was so captive. It made her want to listen to it more and much closer. That was, until Bobby interrupted the moment by clearing his throat loudly. That snapped Marie out of the dream-like state between her and Remy. Looking back and forth between Remy and Bobby, Marie backed away from the Cajun. But Remy held firmly onto her hand, not willing to let go of it just yet.

"Ah, where be mah manners, hmm?" He smiled. "_Bonjour, chérie_," he bowed down to place a kiss over her knuckles. "Mah name be Remy LeBeau. _Mais_ I go by the name _Gambit_ when Ah'm workin'."

"You're the one we're looking for!" Bobby exclaimed.

"_Excusez-moi?_" Remy lifted his eyebrow.

"Yeah! We're from Charles Xavier's School fo' Gifted Youngsters and we came here to hire new members fo' our team," Marie explained. "An' we would like yah to join to the group."

"Ah, y're from the "Mutant High", non? Ah've been dere before. Haven't seen you dere then..." The Cajun stared at Marie. "Other wise, Ah would've remembered a beauty like you."

"Well, Ah arrived there a little more than two years ago," Marie told him, again blushing.

"Well now, dat explains everythin', _chère_."

Bobby huffed, frowning. He went to stand by Marie, placing his arm around her. Marie flinched from his touch, not expecting him to do that, unnoticed. Remy's lips turned into frown this time, a challenge, indeed. But hey, he loved challenges. After all, there was a reason why he was called "Gambit". Then again, to join to the group of "goody-goodies" went against all that he was. In some part, anyway. He **was** a thief, he was on the other side of the law, but he had his sense of honour. He might steal from others, however, he didn't want to kill or harm anyone. Nor did he want to leave women or innocent bystanders in danger.

Remy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hmm... I dunno, already told de man, I don't wanna join the group..."

"That you did, my young friend," a voice was heard above them. All three of them looked up and saw Storm preparing to land in front of Remy. "But you also said you would consider the offer of staying at the mansion someday."

"Dat be true, Stormy." Remy smirked at her after seeing her scowling. She'd never liked that nickname.

"Please, do not call me with that." She turned to look at the young couple. "I couldn't find you at the hotel, so I came to look for you. I can see now that you found Remy and have gotten to know him a little."

"Yeah, he..."

"He helped us to get rid of few goons here," Marie cut in, before Bobby could start bad-mouthing their helper.

Ororo turned to stare at Remy again. "The Assassins, again?"

"_Oui._ Dey be de pain in de neck, dese days… especially since de day I "broke" Bella Donna's heart, dey've been huntin' this thief down."

"I know. Jean-Luc told me when I saw him at the cafeteria today."

"Ah, couldn't keep his mouth shut about dat."

"So," Ororo started, "what do you think, Remy? Are you ready to join us, to the mansion? We do need extra help within the teams and someone to train more martial arts."

Remy was quiet, massaging his neck in thought. He exhaled loudly and looked at the young couple behind the African beauty. Specifically at the southern woman, again admiring her beauty. Too bad she had that boy as her beau. Then again, like in the past: no woman could resist his charm.

"Sure, why not? I'll come wit' yah," then he looked over his sunglasses, showing off his red-on-black eyes for the first time to Bobby and Marie. "It would be interestin', _non_?"

Bobby let out a slight yelp when he saw Remy's eyes. Marie, on the other hand, didn't fear them. In fact, her reaction was quite the opposite. She was more captivated by his eyes than his speech. These eyes weren't your average pair of eyes, no. They were quite unique, like Ororo mentioned. Quite beautiful like pair of shining rubies in the night.

"Wonderful to hear that, my friend," Ororo gave him a brief hug, letting him go to lead him down the alley. "You've two days to pack all the things you need and to bid your farewells to your family. We will leave from New Orleans the day after tomorrow."

"_Bien_," Remy turned his attention to Marie again, completely ignoring Bobby, who was fuming. "Then, Ah can show y'de wonders of N'Awlins, _chère_." He winked at her charmingly. Again, Marie blushed from his attention towards her. Again Bobby growled lowly at the Cajun. But Remy just ignored him.

Oh yes, things were most definitely going to be more interesting for them from now on. Once they arrived back to the mansion, anyway. Ororo could already imagine their days with Remy at the mansion. She glanced at Remy flirting with Marie and at Bobby fuming at him from the other side of her.

Indeed.

Remy's arrival at the mansion would be interesting.

For all of them.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Translations:  
ma amie** – my friend (only when it's about a female friend)  
**petite** – little one  
**non?** – right?  
**mon fils** – my son  
**merci** – thank you  
**fille** – girl  
**garçon** – boy  
**non** – no  
**oui** – yeah, yes  
**mais** – but  
**chérie** – darling (the feminine version)  
**mon dieu** – My god  
**homme** – man  
**bon** – good  
**belle femme** – beautiful woman  
**Bonjour, chérie** – Good day, darling  
**Excusez-moi?** – Pardon me?  
**chère** – dear, love (endearmant : feminine version)  
**bien** – good

* * *

**Writer's ending note:** Yay! It's finished! I still can't believe that this is my first fic of them. Just recently, I rediscovered my love for X-Men, reading fanfics of my favourite characters/couple: Gambit and Rogue. And I've been drawing some fanart about them. I love them, I can't help it! They are the most unfortunate couple from the Marvel universe. They deserved to have some happiness in their lives and their relationship!

I was disappointed at the movie-verse Rogue: what did they do to the brave and spunky Mississippi lady?! And *why* wasn't Gambit shown in the movies?? (Only his name was shown plus they cut off the Gambit scenes… Thank *god* for the Wolverine movie~!) After re-watching the movies and rediscovering my love for X-Men comics / cartoons: I finally got an idea for this fic. I just *had* to write this down!

I tried to remain loyal to Gambit and Rogue's Cajun/southern accents. I haven't actually read any of the X-Men comics in English, only in Finnish. So I have no idea how to write their accents. I got some hints of them by reading other writers' fics. Also, my French isn't at its best anymore. I used to study it in high school, but that was *long* time ago. I intend to use only a few words of French and not whole sentences. I know my limit.

Last, but not least – I would like to thank _Poisoned Princess_ for beta-reading this fanfic. I'm very grateful for this! Thank you so much!

Anyway, what did you think of my first X-Men-movie fanfic? Already got some ideas for the sequel...

* * *

First draft: January the 7th - January the 12th, 2009

* * *


End file.
